Radagast's Message
by Toaofwriting
Summary: A short missing moment, in which Radagast the Brown travels to Lothlórien to enlist the aid of Lady Galadriel, and the White Council, to spring Gandalf from Dol Guldur. Strictly speaking, movie-verse, but it really works in the bookverse as well. Written with the kind assistance of My Note Book.


**Quick missing moment set after the Dol Guldur scenes in Desolation of Smaug. **

"Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her, we must force his hand."

-Gandalf, _Desolation of Smaug_

The realm of Lóthlorien was a peaceful and beautiful one. The _mellorn _trees were beautiful all year round, with golden or green leaves depending on the time of year, and smooth grey bark. A sense of peace and serenity was draped over the place like a blanket. Inside, Elves went about their business as usual, mostly unconcerned by the world outside and its troubles.

Today, however, things were different. A little before noontime, the Elven guards were startled by a flock of birds suddenly taking flight, and moments later, their keen hearing picked up a loud noise. Haldir motioned, and he and his guards leapt down from the trees, their bows raised and pointed at the intruder, who was atop a sled driven by….were those rabbits?

The being in the sled was clad in brown robes and gripped a wooden staff with a crystal at the tip. He pulled the reins up fiercely.  
"Woah! Woah there!" he called, braking the rabbits just in time.

"Lower your weapons!" Haldir ordered his companions, suiting action to words. "Aiwendil! We did not expect you," he said, bowing. He'd never met this Istar before, but it was obvious to his keen Elven eyes that the being in front of him could not be anything other than the Brown Wizard.

"My apologies, Aiwendil," he said. Radagast jumped off the sled. "Stay here!" he told the rabbits.

"Elf," he said hurriedly, brushing off his robes. "Where's Lady Galadriel? I must speak with her."

"Come," said Haldir. He turned to his second in command. "Keep patrolling," he ordered."I will join you shortly."

"Come, please," he said to Radagast, and the two of them strode off together.

Two figures strolled next to each other through the city of Lorien. One was very old, the other ancient. One of them was powerful, and the other formidable. Both were united in their determination to protect Middle-Earth, and most especially its forests. Together they walked, with only one pause in their gait as Radagast had casually looked up once to gape at the great city above their heads. He stood there for only a moment, and they continued.

The two walked for a short distance before walking down several steps into a courtyard. The moon was shining high in the night sky, giving the place a fantastic glow. A slight breeze swept up the leaves at their feet as Radagast finally looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground. It had been at the beginning of the world when he'd seen her last and he'd forgotten that anything outside of that which grew in the forest could be just as beautiful as that which grew within it, if not more so.

As she turned, the breeze caught her hair and the leaves passed under her bare feet gracefully. Radagast's mouth dropped a little in awe of her ethereal beauty and majesty. She stood there, the moonlight reflecting off of her like a piece of silver. She was a sight to behold and even Haldir was caught in her spell. She was the very definition of beautiful, yet ancient wisdom and power poured from her presence.

Radagast became very serious and bowed deeply. For though she was not an animal friend or a green thing that grows deep in the forests he loved to surround himself with, even he had to admit she was beautiful and stunning. She was like both the first spring bloom and a heavy winter snow, blanketing itself over everything, silent and lovely, gentle and yet formidable.

"Radagast." Even her voice held a cold beauty, like the first chill of winter, to it. "You have something to tell me. Something urgent."

"Yes, my lady." He began slowly, as if he'd forgotten for a moment why he was here. And perhaps for a moment he had. "What was it? Ah, yes. I bring a message from Gandalf. He says that we must force his hand." The pressing sense of his mission had returned to him, and it obviously showed in his eyes. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Leave us," she said to Haldir.

His face showed that he would rather stay to hear what was transpiring in faraway lands, but he trusted his Lady more. He bowed lightly to both and turned on his heel, walking away. Once he had left, she turned fully to the Brown Wizard, who had been admiring the _mallorn _trees.

_Radagast, _she said.  
"What? Oh, yes, sorry."  
_Do not be afraid._ She was speaking in his mind, a sensation he was not used to, even when talking to the other Istari. _Open your mind. I will see all that you have seen. _Radagast met her eyes and opened his mind, allowing her to gaze into his memories and draw out what she needed.  
_The poisoned, darkening Mirkwood. The Tomb of the Witch-King of Angmar. Spectres. Opened graves. The Nine. It's undoubtedly a trap.  
_"Mithrandir," she breathed, breaking the connection and turning to stare to the North and East, where Gandalf is being held even now in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. "He is in deep trouble."  
"Yes, my Lady," Radagast agreed. She turned back to him, meeting his eyes. In there he saw concern and…fear?  
"There is very little time. I will summon Celeborn and send messages to Imladris and Isengard. Together, we may be able to save Mithrandir…before it is too late."

**Dun dun dun...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. I may add more chapters dealing with the actual White Council once Battle of Five Armies is released and we see how Peter Jackson does it. Please leave a review! Thank you. **


End file.
